


Thanatophobia

by Tao_Is_My_Baby



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, I like sadness, References to Depression, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tao_Is_My_Baby/pseuds/Tao_Is_My_Baby
Summary: Takeo wakes up from a nightmare. He discovers Tao has the same problems... but worse.





	Thanatophobia

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot... Hahaha... I don't really know how this goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And if there are any correction please voice it out in the comments. Thank you! (>3<)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOBLESSE**

Takeo just woke up from another nightmare, caused by the dark spear. He'd been having them almost every night ever since Frankenstein transferred some of his power to Tao and Takeo, so he's pretty much used to it.

The sniper walked to the kitchen and made himself a soothing tea to help him go back to sleep again. Takeo went to the porch to get some fresh air as he drank his tea, only to be greeted with an alarming sight.

Tao was leaning against the railing, his head buried beneath his arms. Takeo knew he wasn't imagining it, Tao was crying, as quiet as the other can. Takeo's eyebrows furrowed and he stepped closer to Tao, but stopped and went back inside the house again. When he came back, Takeo had another cup of tea in hand. But when he looked at Tao he had to stop walking again. The hacker had stopped crying and was looking out to the sky, face still wet from his tears.

Takeo, sighed at the sight. He didn't expect to see this depressing side of Tao at all, and deep inside, he wishes it never existed. Takeo continued walking again, when he reached his comrade's side, he nudged Tao and offered him the warm cup. He earned a surprised jolt and yelp, which made him slightly smile. Tao looked at Takeo and then the cup he was holding out. Then back at Takeo again, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You don't want?" Takeo said, bringing the tea closer to Tao. Tao sighed and ducked his head, then he wiped the tears with a sleeve, sniffing. When Tao was done, he took the cup and stared at the sky again. Takeo knew Tao wouldn't tell him the reason of why he was crying, so he just kept quiet and imitated Tao. He leaned on the railing and stared at the sky, quietly sipping his tea. They stayed there, looking at the dark sky. The silence between them was not awkward at all, rather it was calming to both of them. They didn't need to talk, they just needed each other's company.

Takeo looked at Tao and saw that the other man was sipping tea, Tao's eyes closed in contentment when the warm tea went in contact with his cold throat. That made Takeo smile, and he diverted his gaze to the sky again, feeling the cold breeze.

"What are you guys doing here?" They heard some one say, but none of them turned to look at the man approaching them, they already knew it was M21. Takeo looked at M21 when the other stood beside him, M21 had his hands tucked in his pajama's pockets and was also looking the sky.

"I woke up from a nightmare. Don't know about Tao tough, I just came across him." Takeo answered, leaving out the fact that Tao was crying when he saw him here. Tao smiled at him thankfully when he did this, Takeo smiled back.

"I have the same reason as Takeo... Dark spear has been messing with my mind lately." Tao said, playing with the now empty cup in hand, lowering his gaze. 

M21's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" Tao looked at him, confused. M21 sighed, "What's bothering you?", he repeated.

Tao chuckled. "What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me" He explained cheerily, waving a hand in the air. Takeo heard it clearly, Tao was faking it, sadness was evident in his voice. Takeo was about to question Tao but M21 talked first.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're my comrade, I know when something's wrong, and the same goes with Takeo here." M21 scoffed, gesturing at Takeo. "Now, tell us what it is. Don't carry your burdens alone. That's what we're here, Takeo and I can help you carry it." M21 continued, and smiled softly at Tao. Takeo smiled at the hacker as well.

"M's right, Tao. As much as I want to help you, I can't because you wouldn't tell your problems. And if you don't want to tell me, then I will respectyour desicion. But remember, I still want to help you." Takeo said, patting Tao's back. He gained a sad smile from the hacker.

Tao's gaze dropped to his hands, holding an empty cup. "I-I dreamed about..." Tao started, inhaling deeply. "About loosing this... this  _family._ " Tao continued, gesturing his hand to the house, and then to Takeo and M21. "Dark spear kept hissing the same words in my ears over and over again.  _Someday, you'll be alone again. They're going to leave you. You're going to loose everything you have and love..._ " Tao's voice became shaky.

Takeo's eyes went wide by Tao's ongoing explanation. He had the same problems as Tao, and he knows that M21 does too. Takeo and M21 have lost someone dear to them once, so they already know what they're going to feel when someone dies. That's why their not breaking easily whenever they have nightmares. But Tao was different, he has never loosed anyone he loves before that's why he's so afraid, he doesn't know what he's going to feel when he looses someone, and the fact of not knowing about something horrifies the hacker. Takeo knew just how Tao feels right now, and he can only sympathize. He rubbed the hacker's back, encouraging him to continue.

"I tried to ignore it at first... but dark spear just kept repeating those words. Then it all became a reality in my nightmares... I-I couldn't... I  _didn't_ sleep for  _days_  just so I wouldn't have to deal with those damned nightmares... B-but nothing lasts forever, I eventually fell asleep against my will and was tormented by those dreams again. I woke up, screaming, in tears. So I went outside for some fresh air, I remembered my dreams, and the tears just came out. Honestly, I can't believe I didn't wake anyone up." Tao chuckled at his last sentence. Takeo got worried for Tao even more when he said he haven't slept for days.

"Don't believe in what the dark spear says. You know it's not true. We will never leave you. And remember that we will always be here for you... that's what comrades are for." Takeo said looking at M21, he gained a nod and a smile. He can see the worry on M21's eyes, he just smiled at the other, assuring him that Tao will be fine.

Tao smiled at them, chuckled and ducked his head. "Yeah, I know. I-I just didn't want to worry you guys." Tao then yawned and stretched his hands up. "You guys wanna go to sleep now?" He asked his comrades, as he walked to the door.

"Yeah" M21 answered, following Tao. Takeo smiled and followed.

When Takeo was in his bed again, it seemed that he couldn't go back to sleep. He kept shifting and moving in his bed for hours, he groaned, then sat up. It was quiet, then suddenly he heard something strange. He just sat there with closed eyes, trying to hear the sound again. And then when he heard it again, it became clearer, someone was... crying? But who could it be? Takeo stood up and went to the door, he was going to find the source of that crying sound.

When Takeo opened the door of his room, he saw M21 was out of his own as well. "Where are are you going?" Takeo asked.

M21 looked at his comrade and sighed. "I heard someone crying, I went out to find who it was." M21 answered. Then he looked at Tao's room. "And I think I just found who it is."

Takeo nodded and walked to Tao's room, he didn't bother to question M21. Because first of all, he trusts M21. And second, M21 was part werewolf, which meant he has better hearing than Takeo. He knocked twice and didn't get an answer, just more silent whines and cries. So he he opened the door, luckily, it wasn't locked. Takeo went inside and M21 followed. Then they stopped short on their tracks when they saw Tao.

Tao was sleeping, but he was hugging his pillows tightly and he was curled up to a ball. He was crying. Now the two were certain that he was having a nightmare. Takeo felt sad because of what he was seeing, and he felt helpless, not knowing what to do.  He just walked closer to the bed and stoked the hair off of Tao's sweaty forehead. Then he stroked Tao's hands and arms. Takeo got an idea when he saw Tao relax from his actions.

Takeo carefully took the pillow off of Tao's hands and laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Tao, and it made Tao completely stop crying, Takeo looked at M21, inviting him. M21 sighed and moved to the other side of the bed, he laid there and also wrapped his arms around Tao. Tao straightened and snuggled closer to takeo. Takeo smiled and sighed contently, then he felt his eyelids getting heavier, he just let his eyes close and he drifted to sleep.

\--------------------  
*A few hours later*

When Tao woke up, he almost screamed in surprise, there were two pairs of hands wrapped around him. It felt nice, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't wake up fom a nightmare. In front of him was a sleeping Takeo, then he turned to his back to see a quietly snoring M21. M21 inched closer to him and buried his face on Tao's neck, his breath tickling the hacker. Then he felt Takeo wrap a leg around his own, pulling him closer.

Tao chuckled on how cute his comrades are acting right now. He shifted and moved Takeo's hair from the other's face, then he tilted his head back so his own and M21's were touching. Now he was certain that he wouldn't be alone, his comrades were never going to leave, he was never going to be alone again,  **never ever again**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanatophobia  
> -is a medical condition whereby an individual experiences an extreme fear /phobia of death, whether or not if it is the idea of themselves dying or the loss of a loved one
> 
> How did I do?


End file.
